A Little Help from Your Friends
by PygmyCritter
Summary: When Hermione finds herself drawn to someone out she'd never expect to be interested in, she turns to one of her friends, but when that only gets her teased, she finds a friend in a ghost she'd had yet to meet until one day.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stared into space as her friends spoke around her. She couldn't concentrate on anything they had to say. She kicked a pile of leaves out of her way as she walked along next to Ron and Harry, talking endlessly about the latest prank the Weasley twins had pulled.

"It was brilliant, don't you think so, Hermione?" Ron said enthusiastically.

"What?" she said as she dragged her attention to him.

"Fred and George putting those gas beans into Fudge's soup before he made his speech at Hogwarts." he said. "You haven't heard a thing we've said, have you?"

"No." she answered. "Not to be rude, but I don't want to hear, yet again, how brilliant your brothers are." she said. "I want to get to the Three Broomsticks and talk to Brenda."

"You've been moody for days now." Harry said. "Are you okay?"

"It's girl stuff." she told him. "That's why I need to talk to Brenda."

"Girl stuff." Ron shuddered. "Enough said."

"Then let us just drop it." she sighed as the Broomsticks came into view. "I'm going ahead." she told them as she quickened her pace.

"Girls." Ron sighed as they watched her disappear into the building.

Hermione looked around the crowded room, searching Brenda out. The older girl had agreed to meet her here for Hogwart's trip to Hogsmeade, and Hermione was in desperate need of talking.

"Herminone!" Brenda waved from a table in the corner.

Smiling, Hermione made her way through the crowded room and stopped short when she got a clear view of the table. Sirius sat at Brenda's side, his arm draped around her shoulder as he spoke to Remus Lupin. Great, she thought, just what she needed, an audience.

"I didn't know you were going to be here." Hermione said, trying to sound happy at the surprise.

"We're not here for long." Lupin said. "Just long enough for a butter beer or two, then Sirius and I are off."

"Guy stuff." Brenda rolled her eyes. "You got here just in time, I ordered you a butter beer." she said, sliding a mug of the warm concooction to Hermione.

"Thanks." she said as she took a sip and sat back, silent.

"You're not going to talk until they're gone, are you?" Brenda whispered, leaning towards her friend.

"No." she laughed.

"Shoo." Brenda said, lifting Sirius' arm and shoving him from his seat.

"What?" he said. "I'm not done with my beer."

"Take it to another table." she said, shooing them.

"Why?" Lupin asked.

"Girl talk." was her simple reply. "Hermione and I need to talk about make up, and clothes, and what guys do to drive us up the wall."

"I'd like to hear the answer to that last one." Sirius said as he got to his feet, still holding his mug.

"Sorry, that would take away our fun." Brenda said, giving another shove.

"Fine, we know when we're not wanted." Lupin said as he got to his feet as well. "We will just go and talk about women, girls, whatever the case may be."

"Whatever the case may be?" Sirius asked.

"Well, women for those of us not prone to cradle robbing." Lupin grinned.

"I'll see you later." Sirius said, giving his old friend a kick in the back to get him moving.

"Okay." Brenda said once the men were away. "Dish, girl, dish." she urged in an exaggerated tone.

"Well," began Hermione nervously. "It's about a guy."

"Good, good." she nodded with an eager smile. "Who is it?"

"I don't want to say anything." Hermione groaned. "I just wanted to know, how did you know it wasn't just a crush?"

"With Sirius?" Brenda asked. "I don't know." she shrugged.

"Did you ever think it too weird that he was older than you?" Hermione asked, as she swished her butter beer around in the mug.

"Oooh, so it's an older guy." Brenda said with a smile. "Who is it?"

"You didn't answer my question." Hermione pointed out, hoping to keep her American friend from asking too many questions.

"No, his age wasn't my main concern." she answered. "It was his being Harry's godfather, and the fact that my dad was going to be upset with his age, and his past."

"Oh." was all Hermione could think to say.

"I answered your question." Brenda prompted. "Now, you answer mine."

"No." she shook her head. "You'll laugh at me."

"You don't know that." her friend argued. "Okay then, let me think. If you're thinking about it this much, then its not simply an upper classman." she bit her lip as she thought. "So, someone who works at the school?"

Hermione didn't answer, instead she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She hated this. Usually she was so confident in everything she did, in almost everything she thought, but now, because of something that was probably mere infatuation, she was feeling like a bumbling idiot, having secret meetings with her friend to discuss boys. She was acting, well, like a girl!

"Okay, so you're not gonna give anything away." Brenda sighed and sank back into her chair. "Oh, let me guess, it's Filch."

"Oh, that is just disgusting!" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose in distaste.

"Well come on now, I can see how some girls might find him enchanting in a greasy, needs to eat a good meal, creepy sort of way." Brenda laughed. "Hagrid?" she nudged her friend's arm.

"If you're not going to take this at all seriously, I'm leaving." Hermione said.

"If you don't tell me anything, how am I to take it seriously?" Brenda asked.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts." Hermione sighed as she got to her feet.

"Hermione, please, just sit back down." Brenda pleaded.

"I'm not really in the mood." she said as she grabbed her coat. "Say goodbye to Sirius and Remus for me." she added as she headed for the door.

--

"Don't know why I even bothered." Hermione grumbled as she pushed open the door to the girl's lavatory. "You expect your friend to be serious for just a moment." she continued as she ran her hands under some warm water before splashing some on her face. "Then for her to think I'm going to tell her who I'm a jumble over..."

"Where are your true friends when you really need them?" a girl's voice questioned.

Hermione jumped and turned around, eyes darting, trying to find where the voice was coming from. There was no one there, not that she could see anyways.

"Hello?" she called as she looked under the stall doors.

"Hello." the voice called back.

"Myrtle?" Hermione said, "Is that you?"

"No." the girl answered. "I'm Gemma."

"Are you a student here?" she asked. "Where are you?"

"I was a student, long ago." Gemma answered. "As to your second question, I don't like showing myself to people."

"So, you're one of the Hogwarts ghosts?" Hermione asked, still looking around.

"Yes." Gemma replied. "You're not going to find me unless I want you to, so it's no use looking."

"Why haven't I met you before?" Hermione asked, giving up her search.

"I'm shy." Gemma answered. "I don't talk to people much at all. Never really."

"Why are you now?"

"Because you sounded sad." Gemma said. "And I know how it feels to have your friend not take you seriously."

"She was doing just fine up 'til she picked Filch as the one..." she stopped and sighed. "Oh, never mind."

"No, no, really." Gemma said. "I know what its like to find yourself suddenly liking someone whom you never gave a second thought to."

"You do?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit of hope.

"Yes." Gemma said. "To find yourself suddenly looking at him, not too obviously so that he thinks you're odd, but just enough to notice what he's wearing, what his favorite food and drink seem to be."

"To find him in every stupid dream you have, even if they make no sense whatsoever." Hermione added as she kicked the wall.

"Exactly." Gemma sighed. "And then you think you can talk to your friend, but, when you tell them who it is you like, they ridicule you."

"I didn't tell my friend, but I know she would have thought I was mad." Hermiond said as she leaned against one of the sinks. "Did it work out for you?"

"No, it didn't." Gemma said softly. "We came so close."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said, truly feeling for the girl.

The door to the bathroom opened, and a few Slytherin girls walked in and stared at Hermione before cracking up laughing.

"Even Potter and Weasley couldn't stand you anymore?" one girl asked.

"So you had to come back here and be all by yourself." another snickered.

"It must be so horrible to be a freakish, mud blood loser." yet another teased.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and left, casting one more quick look around the room in the hopes of catching a glimpse of her new found friend. No such luck, she would have to try again some other time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see him again today?" Gemma asked as Hermione walked in and took a seat on the jacket she'd spread out on the floor.

"I see him every day." Hermione laughed. "I want to thank you, Gemma."

"Why?" the disembodied voice asked.

"For talking to me about this." she replied. "I do feel like a bit of an idiot, coming into a little used restroom and talking to thin air, but it helped."

"Why do you sound as though this is our last talk?" Gemma asked sounding worried.

"Oh, it's not." Hermione assured her. "It's just that Brenda apologized, and I've been talking to her."

"Even after she treated you so shabbily?" Gemma asked.

"Brenda's sense of humor is, different." Hermione explained. "And, she's been through this little phase or whatever it is, and she did it quite well."

"Of course, because she walked away with the guy, right?" Gemma pouted.

"I'm not going to stop talking to you all together, Gemma, its just that I can talk to Brenda too, and it wont' be as weird, because everyone can see her." Hermione said. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No." Gemma lied. "You're free to speak to whom ever you like, on what ever topic you like."

"I've got to go." Hermione said, getting to her feet. "It's a parent's day, and mine are due to arrive...oh bother, ten minutes ago!" she grabbed her jacket. "I'll talk to you soon." she called as she ran out the door.

"Sooner than you'd think." Gemma giggled.

--

Hermione could see Sirius standing talking to Dumbledore as she headed down the stairs. Brenda was with him, waving to Hermione before turning her attention back to the conversation. Brenda wasn't a student there anymore, but her sister-in-law was working there now and a student teacher of sorts, and she came often to visit with her, and to catch up with the friends she'd made in her short time there.

She spied her parents talking to Professor McGonogal and smiled to them, trying to push her way through a throng of students who seemed to be determined to stand about, not letting anyone by. As she waited, she let her eyes wander again and saw that Dumbledore had moved off and Brenda and Sirius were standing together talking quietly. A few stray words drifted up to her, and what she heard caused tears to spring to her eyes.

"If I have to listen to her go on much more, with out ever giving me any clue as to who it is..." Brenda said.

"You're not being very patient." Sirius scolded.

"You'd lose your patience too, if you had to put up with that girl." Brenda replied.

"You're the one who wanted her to talk to you."

"Well, now I wish I hadn't." she said. "She's pathetic."

Hermione stared in shock as she heard her supposed friend talk and didn't even realize the people had moved out of her way and that her parents were walking towards her. She held back her tears, and swallowed her anger as she walked along in between them to show them around and give them an idea of what she did every day. She would just have to ignore the voice telling her to run back to her dorm and cry.

--

"There, there, Hermione." Gemma said softly as she watched Hermione cry in one of the stalls.

"I can't believe she'd say something like that." Hermione sobbed. "She said she understood."

"Some people have no feelings." Gemma said. "But, don't worry, I'm here for you, darling."

"Thank you, Gemma." Hermione said as she wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I can't talk to Ron or Harry about this."

"I understand." Gemma said. "Whenever you need to talk, you know where to turn."

"This is just wonderful, my confidant is esentially my invisible friend." she sighed.

"Is this better?" Gemma asked as she let herself slowly appear before Hermione's eyes.

Hermione sat staring at a girl, maybe a year older than Hermione's own sixteen years, long black hair, and a pair of ocean blue eyes. She was short, and thin, and though she said she'd attended Hogwarts years before, the uniforms proved not to have changed over those years.

"It is." Hermione nodded. "A bit."

"Good." Gemma smiled as she came to sit next to Hermione. "I'm glad I can help make you feel better."

"So am I, trust me." Hermione laughed. "It's almost dinner." she said as she glanced down at her watch. "I need to go."

"Alrighty then." Gemma said. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Thank you, Gemma." Hermione said as she got up and walked out the door.

"So, you think she'll help us?" a man's voice asked from above Gemma.

Gemma looked up and smiled. Her dear, sweet Richard. The tall, blond, god-like man she'd fallen in love with so many years before.

"Yes." Gemma nodded. "Don't worry, Richard, we will be together."

"She hasn't even told you who this man is she's so stupid over." Richard said as he floated around the room.

"All in good time." Gemma said. "I told you, we need to take this slowly, we don't want to frighten the stupid girl off."

"Slowly?" Richard asked as he stopped, floating above the sinks. "We've been waiting sixty years, Gem."

"I know." she said as she flew up to meet him. "Just a bit longer."

"I hope who ever it is she fancies is nice looking at least." he said, resigning himself to the fact he was going to have wait, even longer.

"Does it matter?" she asked. "So long as he's weak enough, so then we can be together."

"You're sure she's weak enough?" he asked, jerking his head in the direction of the door Hermione had just exited.

"Oh, trust me, my love, she is so far beyond weak." she laughed. "She has no friends she can confide in about this man, and the one she thought she could, mocked her behind her back today."

"Very nice touch there, my dear, I must commend you." Richard laughed and applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." she bowed. "Soon, we can be together." she sighed and began to dance around in the air. "Just think of it."

"I am." he said. "I've been thinking about it for more than half a decade."


	3. Chapter 3

Gemma Mayhew slipped her shoes on and grabbed her bag, and ran out the door for her first class of the day. As she adjusted the bag, the strap broke and books and papers flew everywhere.

"Drat!" she hissed as she stooped to pick up the loose papers.

She had told herself this year would be different. This was her last first day. This was her last year at this blasted school and she had been determined to make it the best year she had there. This was not boding well, at all. Here she was, late to her first class, and now she had to gather all those stupid papers. Oh, how she longed to be gone from that place.

"You're late." her friend, Maggie whispered as she closed the door.

"I woke up late." Gemma explained as she slid into the room.

She stopped and stared at the man at the front of the room. If anyone could be described as a Norse god, it would be this man. He was tall, with blonde wavy hair, and had the bluest eyes Gemma had ever seen.

"Isn't he lovely?" Maggie said as the girls took their seats.

"He's the new teacher?" Gemma asked as she mended her broken strap.

"Yes." Maggie nodded as she set her chin in her hands and watched as the man walked around the front of the room. "Professor Gross."

"Well, that isn't a very fitting name, is it?" Gemma said as she joined her friend, and all of the other girls in the class, as they watched their new teacher.

"No, no it isin't." Maggie agreed. "This year could prove to be quite fun." she added with a wink.

Gemma simply rolled her eyes. She was well aware of what her friend had in mind, she'd seen it enough the last few years. Be it a student, or one of the professors, Maggie could always get her way, no matter what it was she wanted.

It didn't surprise Gemma. Maggie was stunning. Lovely auburn hair always in perfect curls, beautiful emerald eyes, and the loveliest complexion. Snow White looked utterly blemished in comparison, Gemma thought bitterly. She was bitter, she couldn't deny it. Where Maggie was an unparalleled beauty, Gemma was short with dark, limp hair, and there was nothing remarkable about her. Oh, if only she could be Maggie for a short time. To know that everyone adored you, no matter what you said or how stupid or unfeeling it might be.

"Not again this year, Maggie." she replied. "Can't you be good, just one year?"

"We'll see." Maggie shrugged as she turned her attention to front of the room, where Richard Gross was talking.

"As most of you will have guessed, I'm a new professor here at Hogwarts." he said as he paced back and forth in front of the class. "This is, actually, my first teaching post and I hope to make the most of it."

"So do I." Maggie giggled.

"I am aware that many new teachers are eager to make a good first impression on their students." Richard went on. "They want to be liked by their pupils." he stopped and smiled at his own pupils. "I am not one of those teachers." he added. "You will do your work as I tell you to do it, you will turn it in when I tell you to do so, and I will not tolerate any foolishness on anyone's part."

The students stared in the man in front of them in silence. Most had assumed this year's Defence against the Dark Arts class would be simple. So much for that idea.

"He has such intense eyes." Maggie whispered to Gemma.

"Would you like to say that to the whole class, Miss..." Richard looked at his notes.

"Lovelace!" a boy called out. "Her name is Maggie Lovelace."

"Thank you." Richard said. "But, you should know that I tolerate students who attempt to become my pets as well as I do foolish ones." he added in warning.

"Miss Lovelace, would you like to share with the rest of us?" he asked.

"I was simply telling my friend, Gemma, that I believe I am going to greatly enjoy being in your class." Maggie said with a smile, and only a slight fluttering of her eyelashes.

"Oh dear..." Gemma groaned as she slid down in her chair, feeling the shame that Maggie never seemed to.

"Really?" Richard said as he came to stand in front of Maggie and Gemma's desk. "I should warn you, Miss Lovelace, your pretty face and flirtatious ways will get you absolutely no where in my class." he told her quietly. "Try this again, and you will regret it." he warned as he moved off.

"The nerve!" Maggie said as she sat down, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting.

Gemma simply smiled to herself. If she kept her mouth shut, showed up on time and did well on her work, she would get past Professor Gross without too much trouble, and from the looks of it, she might find it rather amusing.

--

"Where do you keep disappearing to?" Ron asked as Hermione took her seat at the table in the dining hall.

"None of your business." she answered as she helped herself to some fish that sat before her.

"You've been acting weird." he continued. "Ever since Hogsmeade."

"Ronald, nothing is wrong." Hermione sighed as she unfolded her napkin.

"Yes there is." he added relentlessly. "You had a tiff with Bren, then you were weird, you made up with her, now you're not talking to her again..."

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped. "Brenda and I had a little misunderstanding, it happens, and right now, where I go is none of your concern."

"Fine, I was just saying is all." he said as he stabbed at his own piece of fish.

"Well, please don't." she said as she took a drink.

"He won't." Harry said, jabbing the redhead in the ribs before he could open his mouth again. "You two coming out to watch practice?" he asked, changing the subject to his beloved quidditch.

"Of course." Ron said before shoveling in more food.

"Maybe." Hermione shrugged.

"Oh, only maybe?" Harry asked, a bit disappointed.

"I have tons of homework." she explained. "And, I need some help in a class or two..."

"You need help?" Ron asked, choking on his pumpkin juice.

"I do once in a while come across something that is beyond my expertiese." she sighed.

"Since when?" he asked as he wiped away the spilt juice.

"Who is your next match against, Harry?" she asked, ignoring Ron.

"Ravensclaw." Harry smiled. "Yesterday in practice..."

His voice drifted off as Hermione began to look around the crowded dining hall. Dare she glance up in his direction? What if he saw her? If he saw her, would he think she was weird? Well, really, he already thought that. Would he see through her ruse of needing help in his class? So many questions, and they only brought up even more questions, never really any answers.

She picked up her cup of juice and took a long drink, using the large cup as a way to cover most of her face while she quickly glanced up at the teacher's table. She brought her eyes back to her own table quickly, not wanting to be caught. When had this little crush started? She didn't know. All she knew was that it had, and it was driving her mad. She only had one person she could talk to, and that person wouldn't let anyone else ever see her, and lately she'd been getting rather snappy with her two best friends. She really must do something about this soon. It was like she was becoming another person.

"And then there was blood everywhere!" Harry's voice cut back in.

"Really, that's awful, Harry." Hermione said as she was brought back their conversation, although she hadn't a clue what she was commenting on.

"Not really." he shrugged. "It's not like Madam Pomfrey couldn't take care of it."

"True." she said absently as she began to disect her fish even further. "I'm not really too hungry." she said. "I think I'm going to go upstairs and get started on that homework."

"It's always homework with her." Ron sighed. "She needs a life outside of class."


End file.
